


Our Noisy Love Song

by oneforyourfire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforyourfire/pseuds/oneforyourfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift, he calls it every time he does this. A treat. Special for my most precious boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Noisy Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> content warnings: implied breathplay, daddy kink, comeplay, thigh fucking, tiny dom rides trembling boy

Minseok is quiet, always has been, but he likes Tao loud, likes him gasping, likes him ruined, begging and utterly useless with pleasure.

Tao is only too eager to provide, pliant and already trembling as he lies in wait, naked, dazed on too many kisses, too many teasing, teasing remarks over the rim of Minseok’s wine glass, too many teasing, teasing touches underneath the tablecloth.

And Minseok is falling warm and wanting on his body, thighs dragging across Tao's waist, nimble fingers skating up his tense sides, digging into the sensitive skin near his ribs, molding there as Tao breathes past the heavy arousal. Too heavy considering they've just barely started, considering how awful and specific Minseok's hot whispers had been. But Tao really isn't meant to last, isn’t expected to.

And he's loud, gasping, already almost begging, as Minseok pinches his nipples, mouths across his heaving chest, indulging him with succulent kisses and lingering bites.

Tao's chest hitches sharply—anticipation, arousal—beneath Minseok's lazily devastating caresses. And Minseok's palms drag over his nipples, rest on his shoulders, fingers biting into warm, shuddering sinew. His small teeth drag delicately over the jut of Tao’s sternum, the trembling column of his throat. He nips at the cut of Tao's jaw, thumbs tracing along his collarbone in the meantime, pinning in the softest, most beautiful way.

Tao writhes, whimpers. Louder, more ruined, prettier, more pliant for his sake, and Minseok smiles into his skin, eyelashes fluttering against Tao's cheek.

Minseok is small. The smallest person Tao has ever fucked, but he feels so large like this, so looming, utterly consuming and commanding, saturating every single pore as he drapes himself over Tao's quivering body.

"Baby," Minseok intones, the words blooming hot and wet across Tao's jaw, affectionate and husky, and Tao's fingers tense into fists at his sides. "Want you so, so bad. Can't wait to have you inside me.”

And a livewire of sensation, desperate arousal, Tao shudders heavy, heavy enough for Minseok to chuckle against Tao's skin. Teasing and self-satisfied and pleased because this is just exactly how Minseok likes him, and Tao is entirely too easy to ruin.

Minseok had stretched himself earlier, let Tao touch only his thighs, his waist, urging him all the while to watch, to pay very, very close attention and maybe next time Minseok would actually let Tao do it himself, maybe, maybe even let Tao set the pace.

There's a telltale slickness now against Tao's thighs as Minseok sits up enough to straddle Tao's waist. He guides Tao's hands to his own waist, a soft sound spilling from his lips as Tao's thumbs brush over his hipbones. Tao's fingers spasm in response, and Minseok laughs, hot, husky, his hips swiveling. There’s more slickness dragging over his skin, a darker, heavier promise.

A gift, he calls it every time he does this. A treat. Special for my most precious boy.

And yes, yes, _yes_.

Tao likes—loves—the steady collision of Minseok's hips against his ass, likes the searing drag of Minseok's cock inside of him, the utter ruin that tears through his body every time Minseok takes him. But this is a different type of devastation, Tao drinking in the hot, hot way that Minseok always clenches around him after every heavy drop, relishing in the burning scrape of Minseok's fingernails, his teeth after every thrust, every gasped "baby.” Tao is rewarded not in punishing grinds, relentless thrusts, cruel cruel teases where Tao is most sensitive, but in more fluid writhes, in skittering fingernails, in the pulse of Minseok's jerking cock as he comes into his own fist, across Tao's heaving stomach and chest, marking him in the most banal, most beautiful way.

It’s a fucking treat, and Minseok hums softly as he grinds back harder, faster, letting the jut of Tao's cock catch on the swell of his ass, letting it fit there between his cheeks in a lazy preview of what's to come, where Tao's been given permission to be. And his own cock—gloriously hard and pulsing—drags against Tao’s skin in an even lazier grind, his hips shifting and muscles jumping beneath Tao's starved palms.

Minseok’s always been quiet, understated, reserved. Even now, even like this, grinding languidly against Tao’s painfully tense body. There’s only the slightest hitch in his breath, the occasional—beautiful, beautiful—mindless jerk of his cock against Tao's stomach, as Tao swallows back his own helplessly needy moans, just just just to be able to hear him properly.

There's something utterly consuming in his quiet, quiet strength, quiet, quiet, touches, quiet, quiet devastation, small hands, small kisses, small bites, but the heaviest authority. And Tao melts, burns beneath his soft affections, softer moans, soaking them like a man starved, clamoring out for more with every hitched gasp, every stumbling demand of his desperate, needy fingers on Minseok's body. His hands skate up Minseok's waist, squeeze hard at his shoulders, fingernails biting into his skin as Minseok presses back harder against his cock, skin warm and soft and excruciatingly perfect.

Please. Please. Please.

And Tao wasn't meant to last, isn't expected to. Is instead loud, gasping, ruined. Begging. "D—Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, please."

Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me.

Small—they’re so fucking small—hands braced unforgivingly on Tao’s waist, Minseok drops onto him, achingly slow, body clenching in a disarming caress. Minseok pauses once fully seated, the muscles in his stomach jumping as he breathes past the stretch, eyebrows furrowing as he adjusts. The sharpness in his eyes is softened just the slightest bit, clouding with a dazed sort of want.

"Love your cock," he's whispered before while blowing him. "Nice and big, just like you." And though he isn't saying it right now, probably won't say it, Tao can fucking feel it—the burn of his approval as Minseok swivels his hips, his lips parting into an excruciatingly soft moan. A gift, too, it’s barely audible over Tao's own harsh, harsh whimper.

"Baby boy," he says instead, fond, frayed at the edges as he rocks onto him. "My baby."

No artifice, pure affection, pure adoration. Quiet and real and all the more devastating for it.

Tao's his baby boy. Tao's his very favorite.

And atop him, all tantalizing skin, tender eyes, he's everything that Tao wants and loves and needs. And Minseok's so hot, so tight, so slick, so fucking perfect.

Even more perfect as he rises, drops. Faster, harder. A crescendo of movement, heat. And fingernails biting into Tao’s waist, his sharp chin crashing against his own sternum, Minseok rides like he means to utterly ruin Tao for anybody else.

(He has been utterly _wrecked_ , has been since the first time he sobbed and bitten Daddy Daddy please into Minseok’s rumpled pillow case all those months ago)

Tao’s hands tighten instinctively around Minseok's slim waist, bruising and imploring, squeezing tight as his hips surge upward, and he's rewarded with the softest moans, barely audible over Tao's own helpless pleas for more, harder, again, just just like that Daddy please.

Minseok's panted moans bloom into something richer, hotter, more strained, his dark eyelashes fluttering more heavily, his jaw falling slack, biceps trembling. And Tao's already desperate, starved for more.

Minseok’s hips swivel, shift, drop in a such a way that his erection bounces against Tao’s trembling hands, and Tao’s eyes drop then, choking on another moan. He’s utterly enraptured by the increasingly heavy bob of his cock as Minseok rides him utterly broken.

"Daddy," he pleads, wrecked and desperate and needy. And Minseok is so tiny, so small and slight on his lap, riding his cock, but there’s this crushing authority in his every move. He’s large enough to block out the sun, the moon, the stars, all the other aspects of existence that are not _this_ —Minseok, his Daddy, pressing firm fingers into his waist, telling him to hold on for his sake, fuck Daddy like he likes, make him come like the good, perfect, precious boy that Minseok loves more than anything else in the whole word.

Minseok’s hand grazes upwards, thumb dragging as it brushes up against Tao’s throat, and Tao swallows heavily, lightheaded even at the careful, careful—not nearly heavy enough—pressure. It’s teasing, testing, the graze of a thumb, the flutter of sweaty fingertips.

Tao’s hips snap upwards automatically, chasing friction, near chasing it, too as it arches into Minseok’s hold.

Hand falling away, Minseok lets out this beautiful sound—so breathy that Tao can barely hear it over the roaring in his ears, and Tao fucks forward again, angle sure, arms surprisingly steady as his tiny, tiny, beautiful, beautiful Daddy jerks in his hold. A heavy tremor wracks through his body as Tao thrusts again and again and again, intent, desperate for Minseok’s approval, Minseok’s orgasm, Minseok’s come streaking across his skin.

Sitting up suddenly, drinking in the soft hum of Minseok’s gasps, bitten into Tao's biceps as he rocks back, Tao bites, too, nipping sucking moaning until Minseok's sweaty skin is all he can taste, all he could ever want to taste. Utterly enraptured, Tao loses himself in it all in, the delicious drop of Minseok’s every fluid bounce, the ripple of his muscles at his throat, the heaving of his flushed chest, the taste of his heartbeat.

And Tao can’t be quiet, can’t be still

Tao's hand glides up, none too gracefully, entirely heavy with need. He wraps it loosely around Minseok's neck, blinking up at him through moisture-heavy eyelashes. Minseok doesn't slow his pace, pulse thundering beneath Tao's fingers, sweaty skin heaving with the tremble of his swallowed moans.

Minseok's eyes flash at him, throat bobbing briefly beneath his palm as he shifts. Minseok's throat is so tiny around his hand, but there’s something hard to him even like this, something firm, something of a challenge in his eyes even as his lips part with a moan, even as his skin ripples beneath Tao’s too-loose grip.

Minseok presses back into his touch, pulse racing beneath Tao's palm as he swivels his hips. His next drop is utterly relentless, and Tao whimpers again—louder, more broken, more to Daddy's liking.

A repeat, an answering plea, and and Tao's hand is falling away to tangle in their sheets.

A repeat, an answering plea, and Tao is sobbing out in pleasure, head twisting as it crashes back against the mattress. He melts back into the baby blue sheets, prettier, more pliant, more perfectly loud.

And Minseok’s small, steady fingers are pressing harder into his waist, quelling Tao’s heavy tremors, steadying himself as he fucks down even more insistently. Minseok’s lips part with a soft moan of approval, and Tao finds more helpless whimpers falling from his own lips. Minseok’s fingers skitter, scrape, body squeezes tight and hot, and it’s a heady sort of reminder that even like this Tao isn’t in control. Even this, the pulse of Tao’s cock in Minseok’s ass, it falls under the scope of what Minseok allows him, a part of his gift.

“Harder,” Minseok coaches, a strained rasp of a command. “I can take it, Taozi. Can take everything you have to give and more.” And Tao pushes up automatically, skin smarting as Minseok braces himself on his navel. He moans at the sting, falling apart, rendered gasping, ripping at the seams.

And Minseok is falling apart, too. There's a slight tremble in his hands, clumsiness to his movements, and his eyes are burning at him behind his fluttering eyelashes. Breathless, ruined, Tao—Tao’s cock, his pliance—it _did_ that.

Blinking up at him desperate and dazed through heavy, heavy eyelashes, past a heavy, heavy moan, Tao gorges himself on the experience, greedy for every gorgeous detail of a Minseok well-fucked because Tao, Tao is fucking him well. He can see it in the curl of Minseok’s check, the sharp contours of his heaving throat, the swell of his parted lips. And even if there aren't words—the heavy, helpless _baby boys_ s, _so good_ s that Tao so desperately craves—oh, even then the flutter of his eyelashes, the hitch of his breath, the flush of the skin, the gorgeous way his poised body tenses and twists and trembles with heavy, heavy arousal, that’s more than enough. He’s breathless. He’s beautiful. He’s almost there.

And Tao’s own body suffuses with searing heat, warmth and love and comfort lacing with the almost consuming need to leave Minseok all the more breathless, all the more beautiful, all the closer, all the more ruined.

Minseok asks Tao to touch him, stroke him off, and the breathy request, subsequent low, enticing moan has Tao's cock jerking, hips jumping. Minseok's breathy curse compels him into action.

Because he can make Daddy feel so, so good, he _knows_ he can. He can fuck Daddy like he means it. Fuck Daddy like he could never ever squander this gift. Make him come. Earn his orgasm. His own. And he wants it. Oh, he wants it.

Harder, faster, deeper, better. He can do better.

Minseok’s writhes become sloppier, his moans raspier. His small fingers lose some of their bruising force, scraping messily as he rides him harder, sloppier, artless with heady pleasure. The quiet helpless responses feed Tao's arousal until he's practically thrumming, just barely holding on, barrelling towards orgasm with every helpless clench of Minseok’s body around his cock. He’s achingly close, nerves tingling and body tight with it.

But Minseok he's closer—so so close, clenching tight on Tao's every retreat, gasping around every push of Tao’s hips, writhing into his trembling fist.

“Daddy,” Tao sobs, knowing how it affects him when he’s this close, knowing that he needs to hear it just as badly as Tao needs to say it. “Daddy,” he repeats. “Daddy, please please come all over me. Daddy, please please _please_ —”

Moaning heavily, Minseok does then. His body trembles with the most beautiful full-body shudder, his muscle rippling beneath his skin, face pinching with the most decadent display of pleasure as he streaks across Tao’s fingers.

And Tao can’t fucking breathe.

Weak-limbed, soft-eyed, so gorgeously sated, Minseok collapses onto him, skin flushed and warm and soft against his own. He’s praising him then, shiver-inducing, wonderfully drawled. “So good,” he is groaning against his skin as his fingers dance down his body. “You are so, so good.”

And Minseok is marking him into the most beautiful mess as he drags his fingers through his own come, lets it smear across Tao’s flushed, golden skin. "So beautiful, my messy Taozi," he says, the words heavy and oh so hot, so wet, rare, rare.

Tao moans helplessly, loud.

“So pretty,” he breathes. “Pretty and pliant, my perfect, perfect Tao’’

Tao's still hard, nearly delirious because of it, and Minseok is everything to him, soothing him through it, searing him through it as he turns, twists to take him into his small, beautiful fist. His other hand tangles in Tao’s hair, tugs tight, just enough sting in a delicious flare of pain, and Tao's cock jerks in Minseok's grasp.

It's sloppy, clumsy with need, lacks much finesses, but Tao is kissing down the nape of Minseok's neck, dragging hard against his ass, fucking fast into his fist, until Minseok shifts again, thighs closing around Tao's aching cock.

And oh, oh, _oh_. An even rarer treat.

He's still slick from fucking Minseok, but Minseok gropes clumsily for the lube, clumsier yet, utterly sloppy as he smears his thighs with lube. He squeezes his thighs once, twice, letting out the breathiest sound as Tao's cock jumps, brushes just briefly against Minseok's balls.

"Come on, baby," he coaxes, compelling Tao into action, urging him even faster with a breathy hum of approval. "My darling Taozi. Come on, baby. Faster. Harder. Come on, Taozi. Come for Daddy."

Burying his moans into Minseok's salty skin, biting his way across the flushed perfection of Minseok's neck, he rocks between his thighs, faster, harder, sloppier, arm holding Minseok in place as he whimpers into his skin.

Minseok twists a hand back, tugs hard on his hair, coaxing him into it, come on Taozi, his darling, darling peach, his beautiful boy. And Tao stutters on a moan, stutters on a thrust, heavy tremors and a too-loud, too-helpless moan as he comes—just just just for Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> crosspost from lj comm


End file.
